


Chapstick

by Lavvi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Other, chapstick 'tasting', no pronouns for reader used, sidon is still soft shark boi, so genderneutral i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavvi/pseuds/Lavvi
Summary: Sidon likes watching you put on chapstick, and is curious about the flavors.





	Chapstick

Sidon leaned against the door frame, head craned uncomfortably to the left and knees bent, he was still too tall to fit comfortably, but he stayed. His eyes watched your hands hold the plastic tube and glide it smoothly across your lips. 

You raised your eyebrow at him through the mirror, "Is there something on my face?" you asked, keeping the chapstick on your lips as you spoke.

"No, it's nothing." He said quickly, looking away for a short second before drawing his eyes back to your lips, you placed the cap on the chapstick, popping your lips together. You turned to him a soft smile on your face. 

"You like my chapstick, don't you?" You asked, pointing at him with an accusing finger. 

"What is it, exactly?" He asked, crouching down further to listen to you. 

"Well, it moisturizes your lips, makes them not as dry and gross." You started, "Some of them come in different flavors, like mine."

"Flavors? How can something that goes on your lips have a flavor?" Sidon asked, looking to your chapstick that lay on the counter. You turned and presented it to him, beckoning him out of the doorway.

"Well you're bound to get it on your teeth, if you're like me and usually you lick it off your teeth. Most of the time it has a nice taste. Also, it smells good." Sidon took it from your hands, examining it and popping off the cap. He twisted the bottom of the tube, watching the chapstick slowly rise up, your head tilted as you watched his curious actions.

"What does it taste like?" Sidon asked, bringing the tube closer to his face.

"Green Apple!" You replied, obviously amused by his curiosity. His mouth opened, revealing his sharp teeth and he bit down on the chapstick. "Wait! Sidon, no! You don't eat it!" You burst out laughing reaching up to grab the tube from his hands. 

"I don't? But you said it tasted like green apple." Sidon frowned, chapstick now stuck to his teeth. "It doesn't even taste like it." 

"Oh my goddess, you amaze me at what you do." You chuckled, grabbing a piece of toilet paper to wipe the large amount of chapstick off of his teeth. "I hope this is salvageable," you muttered to yourself, turning away from him. 

"I'm sorry I ate your chapstick." He placed a hand on your shoulder. 

You chuckled, "It's alright, I can get a new one, eventually." You beckoned him closer, and placed your hands on his face, a forgiving smile on yours. You traced a thumb over his lips, grimacing with a frown, you felt his face grow warm under your fingers. "Your lips are chapped, and I'm out of chapstick." 

"No you're not," He smiled leaning closer to you, your arms folding uncomfortably as he sank further down. You readjusted, throwing your arms over his shoulders. His face was inches from yours and you could feel your own growing hot. "There's still some that you're wearing." He closed the space, capturing your lips in a chaste kiss. It was short and sweet and was done before you could want more, but you huffed, displeased. He pulled back, rubbing his lips together and popping his lips like you had done before. "You're right, it does smell pretty good."

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this was tolerable, or a good read. I know the ending is rushed.
> 
>  
> 
> i'm open for constructive criticism, but try not to be too harsh. 
> 
>  
> 
> thank ;)


End file.
